This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119(e) to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/671,436, titled “Spectral Analysis for Coherent Optical Data Receivers,” filed on Jul. 13, 2012. The subject matter of the foregoing is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.